Never Second Best
by Goddess Discordia
Summary: crossover InuHarry potter Kagome is sick of being second best in Inuyasha's eyes and decides that it's time to full fill her mission and go back to Hogwarts! Full of surprises , deciet , and adventure KAgInu ShayDraco
1. The Fire in Their Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter ! I never will so don't sue , Please review this story ! I will always update as long as long as I get at least one review ! All flames welcomed ! If you gone flame me you best come correct! I'll holla atcha lata !the  
  
The Fire in Their Eyes  
By  
KeepinItGangsta  
  
'Why do I even bother? He'll never return my feelings ! It's like no matter how hard I try , I never win . Whenever I think I  
  
might have finally won his love and affection , it's thrown right back in my face . Yet I continue to stay by his side , threw thick  
  
and thin , I'll stay by him . I give up , I'm throwing in the towel, raising the white flag . You win Kikyou , I'll back off he's  
  
obviously meant for you and not me . We have finished collecting the Shikon jewel and I'll wish for a soul of your own . I  
  
refuse to be second best to anyone or for anyone , so I'm gone . Why keep chasing after something that was never meant to  
  
be , ' thought Kagome as she eased her tired body into the hot springs . She was both physically and mentally tired ,strains her  
  
body and mind went through daily was just to much . Many weeks ago they had had another run in with Naraku  
  
and Kikyou . Of course , Inuyasha was so blind he couldn't see through Kikyou's tricks , causing his companions major  
  
troubles . When everything was said and done only one person had come out hurt , and that had been Kagome . Everyone  
  
had just assumed she was tired , well she was . That and her heart couldn't take anymore , and that is what lead her to the hot  
  
springs to contemplate the mental and physical struggles she had to go through ever since that fateful day she fell through the  
  
well . Sliding out of the spring Kagome put her clothes back on . She was on a mission , she didn't want anymore ill will  
  
towards Kikyou, or from Kikyou. She knew that all she had to do was walk far into Inuyasha's forest to find her . Sure  
  
enough she was there . "How may I help you incarnate . Or should I say how can you help me , have you finally decided to  
  
give me back my soul ?" asked Kikyou as she pulled out her bow and arrow to make her point . 'Please I'm so not her  
  
incarnate ,' thought Kagome . " No, I've come for a truce . I have no ill will towards you and wish for us to be friends ," said  
  
Kagome , standing her ground and not showing any sign of fear . "A truce of what ?" asked Kikyou stepping towards  
  
Kagome . "I will no longer be a threat to you for Inuyasha , it's obvious he wants you and not me ," said Kagome who's  
  
voice slightly faltered on that last statement . "You never were ," said Kikyou . "Well since we have finished collecting the  
  
Shinkon jewel I will wish for you to have your own soul . I already know Inuyasha does not wish to become a full youkai ,"  
  
said Kagome .'Please like I would give her the jewel ! When I'm done here I will give the jewel to my Father ' thought  
  
Kagome. "I don't want Inuyasha when he is not human , so I would have him use the jewel for that ," stated Kikyou calmly .  
  
"That would mean you would be with him soul less ," said Kagome not liking the way this was going . "That is no problem , I'll  
  
just take yours ," said Kikyou in the most cruel and uncaring tone . "This meeting served no purpose ," stated Kagome calmly  
  
, as she turned around and began to make her way back to camp . With her back turned to Kikyou Kagome couldn't even  
  
see the arrow coming her way . Turning around as fast as lightning ,Kagome simply held up her hand . A bright purple light  
  
shot out of her hand and surrounded her whole body in a protective shield that not even Kikyou could create . "How can you  
  
do that ?" asked Kikyou , straining to keep the fear and curiosity from wavering through her voice. "Why do you care ? You  
  
won't be able to do it . Just know this , If you ever try something like that again I will not hesitate to use my powers on you ,"  
  
said Kagome in such a calm voice that even Sesshomaru could never use . Turning on her heel Kagome walked on, leaving  
  
Kikyou in a shocked daze . For she knew what she had just seen , and she knew what was to come .  
  
Finally coming near the borders of camp Kagome let her purple light flow from her body and surround the camp grounds .  
  
She was putting up a protection spell so no demons could disturb them while they slept . 'What you never wonder why no  
  
demons attacked while we slept ! They don't know about my powers and must not know . For now they should only think  
  
that I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou , and that I have untapped miko powers . When in fact I am not the reincarnation of the  
  
priestess Kikyou . I only have a little of her soul in me for certain purposes . When I had fallen through the well and was  
  
transported to Senigoku Jida a little bit of Kikyou's soul had been transported into my body . That little girl who travels with  
  
Sesshomaru is her reincarnation , he idiots . But before that happened I was suppose to be trained in the ways of witches and  
  
wizards . My real name is actually Kagome Riddle , daughter of Tom riddle or as he is called now Lord Voldmort . From  
  
what I had heard those were the beautiful days , before Harry Potter. My father is weak and I'm here being a goodie goodie .  
  
But it was his orders for me to continue to stay here . Until the day came that I would be reunited into the world of witches and  
  
wizards , not these weak muggles that I have to associate with at home . Hojo ................................. ill .But oh well I'm  
  
leaving now , and going to Hogwarts for my Seventh and final year . All those breaks I took to go home paid off . I managed  
  
to pass all of my tests for Hogwarts , ' thought Kagome as she lightly finger the whole Shikon no tama around her neck .  
  
Casting a few last glances at her old companions Kagome grabbed her bike and attempted to ride to the well ."Where do you  
  
think you're going ? asked Inuyasha as he hopped out of the tree . " I'm going home to get some more ramen and to bake a  
  
cake for the celebration tomorrow ," lied Kagome smoothly . " Oh , be back soon wench ," said Inuyasha playfully . "I  
  
wouldn't want to miss your wish ," said Kagome as she waved good bye and rode of towards the well . 'Now the dumb ass  
  
trusts me to go home !" thought Kagome as she jumped through the well .  
  
Author note: Please review this story ! I will always update as long as long as I get at least one review ! All flames welcomed ! If you gone flame me you best come correct! I'll holla atcha lata !  
  
Love KeepinItGangsta  
  
Kagome: Finally a fic where I'm evil ! muahahahahahahaha  
  
Inuyash: KIG how could you make Kagome betray me !!! She would never do that to me in real life!  
  
Kagome: You want to bet on that Dog Turd! Muahahahahahahahah  
  
KIG: Children Children calm down ! All things happen for a reason !  
  
Inuyasha: Well are we going to still be together?  
  
Kagome: Please say no ! For the love of god ! Say no !  
  
KIG: There will come a time when the reviewers will have to vote ! Until then you will never know !  
  
Kagome: Tell me! Tell me please !  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me ! Tell me!  
  
KIG: Until next time The Fire in There Eyes ! TBC ^_^ 


	2. Sorting! Pig Latin beatdowns

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry pottor so don't sue!  
  
Author's note: I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story ! I would also like to say that I would like at least three reviews for this chapter! Or I won't update !  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting hat can't see , So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find there kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve there ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" recited the Sorting hat .  
  
Whispers were heard all around the room , everyone found it really strange for the Sorting hat to recite its little poem again  
  
for the second time that day. "I've totally forgotten to introduce and sort our newest student . She will be a seventh year , due  
  
to the fact that she had been taking her classes and tests by correspondence . I now introduce to you your new classmate  
  
Kagome Elddir (do you think she would really be able to walk into hogwarts as a riddle without being handed over to the  
  
Ministry !)," spoke Dumbledore while welcoming Kagome with open arms . Making her feel like she was welcome . As she  
  
walked on the stage in her super low cut jeans and purple halter top , many cat calls and whistles were thrown her way .  
  
"Settle down people , settle down ! Ms. Elddir please take a seat so we may sort you ," spoke Dumbledore while gesturing  
  
towards the stool with the Sorting Hat on it . Walking over to the stool Kagome sat down and carefully placed the hat a top of  
  
her head . "Hmm," spoke a small voice in her ear . "Very cunning , sly even , yet wise . I think you would do very well in  
  
Slytherin ! Slytherin it is !" shouted the hat , and at the same time the Slytherin table erupted into cheers . Taking the hat off of  
  
her head Kagome smiled warmly and made her way towards the Slytherin table, and sat down next to one of the finest guys  
  
she had ever seen . He had gorgeous blonde almost silver hair , his build was perfect . Muscular yet not to bulky , just right ,  
  
and he wore the sexiest smirk she had ever seen . Just the site of him made her want to melt , now if she was naive she would  
  
have . But instead she shot a smirk right back at him , she could even hear a sharp intake of breath on his part. From the looks  
  
of it this would be the best first , and last year of Hogwarts . "So are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to  
  
introduce yourself ?" asked Kagome. "I could say the same thing to you ," Laughing softly to herself she said "well you  
  
already know my name , if you were paying attention ,". "Draco , Draco Malfoy ," he stated calmly . "Before any of you  
  
guys can leave I would like to announce our Head boy and Head girl . They will be Draco Malfoy and Kagome Elddir !"  
  
announced Dumbledore . After getting up and excepting there badges they left , so they could get settled into there Head  
  
rooms . But before they could get there they were stopped by Hermione Granger . "You little slut , coming in here with your  
  
little hoed out outfit and stealing my Head girl position !" shouted Hermione angrily . "I did no such thing , you just lost , and  
  
don't you ever call me a hoe !" shouted Kagome , she had been itchin for a fight ever since she had gotten home from  
  
Senigoku . "You are nothing but a hoe !" said Hermione who's eyes were just beggin Kagome to try something . Both  
  
whipping out there wands at the same time . " Ackjay Erhay Puay! (Pig Latin for Jack her up) " shouted Kagome who  
  
effectively knocked Hermione into a wall 20 feet away ."Well , well , well somebody knows a little dark magic ," spoke Draco  
  
. "There's a lot more where that came from ," said Kagome proudly . After staring at her for a good bit Draco turned around  
  
and proceed to take her towards there room . As soon as they got there they made up there new password and walked in .  
  
"Now tell me how you know dark magic ," asked Draco as he plopped down on the black leather coach with green pillows .  
  
"I'll tell you only if you promise never to tell anyone !" said Kagome as she sat down next to him . "I swear I won't tell ,"  
  
"Well you see my father is Tom Riddle," "You mean your dad is Lord Voldemort ! No way I don't believe you !" "It's  
  
true," said Kagome as she turned around and showed him the mark on her back under her top . It was a the dark mark except  
  
it had red surrounding it . "You really are his daughter !"  
  
Author's note: Three reviews and I will update! Anything less I won't! 


End file.
